


sky full of stars

by skyva



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Judgement Day, M/M, My first fic, Psychological Disorder, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyva/pseuds/skyva
Summary: Seonghwa had been through thick and thin with Hongjoong. He knew his every little nuance, every expression and every story. He promised to love Hongjoong till the end.But Hongjoong didn't know who Seonghwa was.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. In the lost night

**Author's Note:**

> Um hiii this is my first time writing a fic or anything fiction in general. But I had a lot of firsts with ATEEZ and went from a ff anti to an ff writer lmao.  
> They're the loveliest Bois (◡ ω ◡)
> 
> I'm otherwise just a poet but hope y'all enjoy this attempt of mine.  
> Thankss!

Life and death, sorrow and joy, love and hate and a cycle that keeps going on and on and on. Time slips through the fingers like sand, helplessly and tirelessly, till the day of judgement arrives. And the only thing that makes life worth living, is the memories. The experiences that one can cherish and hold close to the heart. As a proof of having lived, of having felt, whether it was despondence or elation, or loss or gain, it was proof nonetheless. Proof of growth. Of life. Of knowing, and moving on.

Hongjoong couldn't even have that.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.  
"Leave him alone!"- this warning came from a lean man with dark hair, an old uniform cheaply smothered across the figure, not much farther from himself, standing on the dirt covered ground. Ground? What was hongjoong doing lying on the ground?

"And what will you do about it whiny kiddo, this tiny bitch will forget about it when we get through with him anyway"- a loud cackling noise of laughter from three other men, ganged up against the confused redhead on the ground.

Hongjoong was kicked in the intestines several times and and just when he was about to regain his blurry vision, he was kicked again. Another punch. Some blood. Then some shoving around, blatant cursing. More bruises. He couldn't fight back. He was so confused, so lost at what was happening.  
Why was he being beaten?  
Who are these bullies?  
What did hongjoong do so wrong to be treated like this?  
Where even is he right now?

He didn't know.

Another huge blow in the chest and he was heaving for air, crumbling against a brick wall and breathing dirt that flew in the air as a result of the battle. It wasn't even a battle. Hongjoong didn't fight. He didn't know what was happening and why it was, he didn't know what to do when to do, He didn't think he even knew his own name much less know the place he is in right now.  
The dark haired boy was released from the grip of a buff guy, probably on the side of the ones beating hongjoong up, and made his way limping towards Hongjoong. Worn and torn and tired and confused Hongjoong.

  
"I hate you!"- said the boy, kneeling down, with obvious hesitance and pain in his eyes as he touched Hongjoong's wounds. The bullies had left. "Hadn't I told you to keep quiet and just for god's sake listen to their insults! Why did you have to stand up for me, acting so noble now look what happen-".

He stopped talking. Hongjoong didn't know what stopped him, but it seemed the boy choked on his own words as some sort of fear crept up in his expression. "I-...you-" he began, worriedly stuttering. "Do you...umm..are you okay?"  
Hongjoong wasn't. But he just thought he should reply to this question, regardless of who it was asking it, though his bleeding lips pained him in the process.  
"I'll be fine but...what...and why..." hongjoong violently sighed and swallowed some of the pain in his ribs while continuing-" Do I know you?"

And there it was, the boy who held hongjoong in his arms as if he were the most delicate entity in the universe, his eyes clouded with regret and worry and- and fear. As it crept upon him- his face slowly shifting from angry to afraid to realising to disappointed and then to fear again. But he found strength to reply to Hongjoong.  
"I am Seonghwa...and I- we.... we're best friends."  
He finished stuttering even though it sounded as if these words came from precedence. And painful practice.  
Hongjoong didn't know what to reply, he didn't know who Seonghwa was , he didn't know why he was here, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know why he was confused as though he had just been born.

He didn't even know why he didn't know.

But he let a familiar feeling take control of his aching bones and bloody bruises as Seonghwa- whoever that was- carefully helped him walk to the nurse. He must be a friend, hongjoong thought.

The nurse asked him his name.  
"Kim Hongjoong", there was no doubt in the reply but it wasn't confident and almost sounded like a question.  
He knew his own name.  
Vaguely but surely, yes. Yes he did.

But he didn't know who he was.  
  


.........................................  
  
  


His heart was pounding and the shockwaves thrumming through every inch of his body , causing his knees to become weak in anxiety as he collapsed on the sofa behind him. His waist ached from the unbelievably tight black suit that he was decorated in, almost as it it were painted upon his body. With a hurting head he made it onto his feet to stare at the mirror in front of him.

Where was he?

It was a tiny room, almost like a waiting room, except unnecessarily decked with bouquets of all colours and sizes. He liked the smell of those flowers.  
" _Jasmine_ -" - he noted in his head while taking a step toward the alluring white bouquet with a fancy note hanging from it.  
" _~To Kim Hongjoong_ "- it read.  
Huh. That's a familiar name.  
It must be his.

He took in the sight of his reflection staring back at him...he knew it was him, it had to be. But something felt so strange , so new and so...confusing. Hongjoong looked into his own eyes to try and remember just why he felt like he didn't know anything. Like he had been a new soul just newly shoved into this unfamiliar body.  
Like he had lived lifetimes like this, being confused, being lost and absolutely clueless as a perfectly untouched world seemed to crumble before he could perceive it. And not so strangely, to Hongjoong, the emptiness in his memories seemed to be the most familiar feeling of all. Even more familiar than his own face.

" _Seonghwa"-_ it was written in casual cursive as if doodled by a teenager and made into a silver necklace that hung around Hongjoong's neck.  
" _Hmm..that's a pretty name_ " was all that Hongjoong thought. Not once again looking back at the pendant to doubt it, not once wondering why _another's_ name was hung upon _his_ neck. Maybe because it felt like it was an unremovable part of his own body , that felt so familiar to be in, but yet so alien.

He kept searching his reflection for some sort of answer as the door behind him burst open.

Before he could turn and perceive the stranger he found himself strangled in a tight embrace.  
The man holding him muttering hurriedly excited words, that kept breaking before the sentence could be complete. Hongjoong stood still. Why he let that stranger manhandle him, he didn't know. But he let him.

Hongjoong listened attentively to every word uttered out of the other man's mouth, who was also dressed in a similar fancily designed suit (except in white colour). He heard something along the lines of "Oh my god I can't believe we're finally" - and some of "who could've imagined" with some more "I'm so excited I feel like I could explode" and it ended with a supposedly expected (judging from the man's tone) "I love you"  
Hongjoong felt shivers at that.  
Why, he didn't know.

"I love you, Hongjoong."  
Him. Hongjoong. He. Hongjoong felt what might've been unhealthy amounts of adrenaline rush to the tips of his fingers until he forced himself back into comprehension.  
This was wrong. Who was this man. How does he know Hongjoong. Why does he love Hongjoong. Why is he hugging Hongjoong like the world is going to end.  
And most of all, why is Hongjoong letting him.  
He didn't know.

The other man must've noticed an uncomfortable gesture by Hongjoong, who moved his head away from his breath which was exclamating too close to the smaller man's ears.  
He pulled back, slowly chuckling to himself as he whispered "I'm sorry Joong I should've let you breathe first I'm just so excite-".  
And there it was.

Hongjoong looked at this man, not glared not leered just looked, as if he were looking at a scenery. As if he were looking at a sky full of stars spread across the infinity right before his blessed eyes.  
The other boy, man, god, whoever he was, with his twinkling makeup carefully placed on his eyelids that he so delicately batted at Hongjoong, was definitely the most beautiful thing Hongjoong had ever seen. Though at the moment he couldn't quite recall seeing anything in his life, he was sure of this.

" _Seonghwa_ " it echoed within his head, even though his memory evidently betrayed him.  
He was still vague, because he didn't didn't think he remembered anything and hell he had no clue who the man in front of him even was. But something in him- something quite unmistakably strange- told him it was Seonghwa.

Hongjoong's face was riddled with questions. But he seemed in no hurry to find the answers as he continued basking in the beauty that was this man. The mans expressions were unequivocally ecstatic, his smile perfect and beeming with what must be sheer content and nothing else.  
Hongjoong, in that moment of no answers, of puzzlement, of an empty void in his head that reminded him that he infact had no clue whatsoever, found it in himself to smile.  
To smile at the other who reminded him of comfort, of support, of trust and of all things winsome under the expanse of the sky.

  
He still didn't seem to remember anything, to know anything but if there was one thing that he certainly knew, was this, whatever it was, it was not strange. It was not new.  
Hongjoong knew at that moment why he allowed a stranger to embrace him at first contact; he realised it while looking into the other's eyes , with the intent of a poet lost in divine, and with the thought of a wanderer perplexed in novice.  
It was familiar.  
 _He_ was familiar.  
 _Seonghwa_...was familiar.

"Seonghwa"- it came as a low whisper that wasn't meant for anyone except Hongjoong to hear, still as the other man still held him in his arms, cheeks almost blushing. But Hongjoong hoped he heard it, so he whispered it again, more audibly and with more.... hesitance. He wasn't sure it was the correct man but he was testing the waters. As he waited for some sort of confirmation, he caught a glimpse of a similar pendant hanging across the man's neck, except with " _Hongjoong_ " hanging at the centre. He almost felt himself grin as if it was some sort of achievement, his conscience now sure that he had assumed his name correct.

  
Why couldn't he just ask him? Ask the man what was going on where he was who he was and why.  
Because Hongjoong truly and absolutely didn't know. He had no memory of knowing whatsoever. Why did he whisper the name as if he was almost afraid to hurt the other? Did hongjoong actually know him? He must've. He thought. Because out of everything that Hongjoong wanted to peel his hair out of his scalp off for, this...this seemed the most legitimate. Like he didn't remember who or why, but as if he didn't need to. As if it all made sense anyway.

  
And so he half expected Seonghwa to hold him into an embrace yet again, and half wanted to search for answers.

But maybe Hongjoong's desperate and baffled whisper was not so subtle as he thought because Seonghwa's expression suddenly twitched into an unbelieving frown.  
"Hongj-....you.... don't you..."- he trailed of in scared hesitance, as if he knew exactly why he couldn't speak anymore.

  
A heavy sigh escaped Seonghwa's lips as his previously elated smile faded into knowing disappointment.

  
Hongjoong didn't want to hear what he was about to say, but he abandoned his intent of stopping Seonghwa in the favour of finding out just why in heaven's name was he so lost.  
So he grimaced, on the inside, as his expectant face signalled Seonghwa to go on.

"You don't remember me, do you?"  
Hongjoong wanted to jump out of the window and break everything within his reach because yes, yes he didn't know Seonghwa and it felt so so bad. He hated it. The sureness of nothingness , the cruelty about it and the helplessness of it all.  
That probably, was the only memory he seemed to have. Of being clueless.  
He hated himself for it. So he didn't say a word.  
Just cursed himself.

"It's okay Hongjoong, I'm here for you. It's okay don't feel bad. "- Seonghwa spoke with tame gentleness as if he was just fine, but his face smothered in distress betrayed him.

Seonghwa walked over to pick up a tiny handy bag from under the dressing table and removed a notebook from one of the concealed pockets.  
He took a long considering look at the notebook before sliding it in front of Hongjoong.  
"Take your time it's okay. You must be confused but you're gonna be fine, alright?" He continued as if not expecting any answer from Hongjoong, as if he already knew this all too well.

  
"We do have a schedule I mean the marriage hall is only booked until five but I'll tell the guests to head home for now. I'll be right back Joong, don't worry. Just...I...it's gonna be okay."  
And with one last worried glance at Hongjoong staring at the book in frowning concentration, Seonghwa, with his head hung low, left the room.

........................................  
  


_In blinding exasperation_   
_And lost turmoil_   
_Bring me a breeze_   
_And comfort to me spoil_   
_So when I open my eyes_   
_Seeing nothing but blue_   
_Atleast I will have_   
_Remembered you_

.............................................  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. when darkness overtakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese, cheese so much cheese. Only Acheese stans can interact with this.  
> Nonetheless, super soft chapter uwu

Seonghwa walked off wistfully, leaving a now even more indignant Hongjoong to look after his own puzzles.  
He stared and stared at the diary like looking notebook, feeling as though it contained some forbidden secrets about his identity. He grew even more tentative as the heat from the bright lights in the room started to glow in his face.

His mind kept wandering back to Seonghwa, how his joyous smile had faded into a ghastly disappoinment, and how Hongjoong hated himself for being the reason of it.  
He didn't know what guests were waiting for them, but apart from Seonghwa, that was already a whole bunch of people he had let down. And he knew that despite not knowing anything, this was a feeling he hated.

To let people down, to see Seonghwa sad and to not be able to speak, because he didnt remember anything.  
But even in a situation of some godforsaken identity crisis, he didn't feel like breaking the mirror just yet. It was almost suspicious how he was calm enough to finally, and nervously, open the notebook and reveal the ghost of anticipation.

"Hysterical Amnesia" was the title on the first page and the following pages were his medical reports, psychological ananlyses, hospital records and everything his common sense feared it would see. There were alot of notes, diary entries, ink scribbling across the pages in annoyed dedication and spilling and tainting some other areas. Some pages were folded at the top marking their importance and other highlighted statements begged for his attention while screaming the promise of answers.

But Hongjoong didn't even so much as stop and look at them only flipping through the pages, as if waiting for the last page to say that it was all a huge prank or that once the book ended he would snap out of whatever horrid dream he was in and finally gain back his memories.

Except it never came.  
He hated how it was all too real to have been a dream.  
Oh how would he would literally sell his soul to Satan to make this all a mere illusion, but he supposed he had already sold his brain, because he didn't seem to have any of it up there.

And amongst countless pages going on and on and on with information spilling out like tea overflowing from its cup, that Hongjoong didn't bother to tend to, he saw him.

He saw Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa's face appeared like a scent of winsome security in the pages of uneasy dread. He had only seen the man once in his life and he instantly knew that he would recognise that kind face anywhere. The first line read: _"note from Seonghwa-"_ so he kept reading.

_"If you've opened this Joongie I'm sure your'e worried and confused to death and have probably not read any of the first page details.*sigh*"_  
It was awful how he sounded like he knew Hongjoong through and through.

So the defiant rebel in Hongjoong turned to the first page and looked over it impatiently, just reading chunks of random words at a time.

_"Hysterical amnesia is a condition where.......loss of almost all memories when subjected to high levels of sentimental stimulation....no cure....one in a million probability disorder.....Patient is unstable.......must maintain records of actions for urgent aid....." and so on._

  
It was the most disturbing thing to read.

Because this was him. This was Hongjoong. An unkwown person in an unknown body looking at unfamiliar faces in unfamiliar places that he was supposed to remember but didn't because he was one of the few unlucky ones on the planet who were damned to hell and back if they so much as what?...felt strong emotions? 

  
What a load of crap. This couldn't be it. How was he supposed to stay alive? Was he supposed to act like a newborn everytime he woke up dumbfounded? How would he ever be close to anyone....anything if he didn't remember it?

Hongjoong didn't want to know who he was anymore, why he was and what the hell was happening. He just wanted to know how one could even live like this. Was he even supposed to live?  
And that was the too familar feeling stronger than any other memory he could've felt. The feeling of dejection, of loss, of self pity and of destruction.

Hongjoong didn't care who he was anymore. But he wanted to know why Seonghwa was right beside him when he was all lost and why he would choose to stick to someone who didn't even remember him. So he flipped the pages and arrived back to Seonghwa's smiling face looking back at him, imploring him to see reason and to calm down. So he did, and continued where he left off.

.....................................  
  


_"Anyway here's my details incase you wake up all lost and punch me in the face for nothing." I would never do that though_...Hongjoong thought.

_" Name: Park Seonghwa_   
_Born: 3rd April,1998_   
_family: just joong_   
_Description: beautiful,tall,dark, handsome, kind,all things sweet and spice, and oh, did I mention absolutely beautiful?"_

That was cringey. Not how Seonghwa was all over himself, but how Hongjoong agreed with him 100%. He was utterly gorgeous that was no doubt, and the way Hongjoong had managed to maintain his composure in this state, was probably only because Seonghwa told him he would be there for him. He didn't know why he was charmed in a state practical memory apocalypse, but still he wondered....what it would be like to be close to Seonghwa. To get to know a person like him.

_"Relation to Hongjoong: boiiifriend ( and besties since school)"_  
Maybe some part of Satan really was on Hongjoong's side huh. 

Putting aside his uncomfortably smug grin at that newly discovered accomplishment, he managed to read a tiny word written right above 'boiifriend' where it was cancelled in pencil.  
 _"Fiance"_  
oh. OH.  
Hongjoong swore that one word felt like reading a whole novel, with a lifetime of thrill passing down his spine ,the content of which though, he still couldn't quite recollect.

The next page had extra short notes all jotted down in bullet points about each and every incident of Hongjoong's memory loss, complete with the date and important  
details. It was so technical yet so.... shattering.  
So shattering to know each moment where Hongjoong's body betrayed him in just the wrongest moments.  
So shattering to know that his entire life was but a series of sporadic and sudden losses, his entirety accumulated in a little pitiful notebook- the entirety that no one outside of this notebook knew.

Not even himself.

Except Seonghwa.

Seonghwa had been there by his side since a very long time but he was still curious as to when he came across this wonderful blessing of a friend.  
It had been quite a while since Seonghwa had left the room, Hongjoong couldn't wait for him to be back. But he didn't want to be the dissapointment he was, so he studied, carefully, everything about his and Seonghwa's friendship.

_"The first time we met was when we both were in 6th grade, at that school near your grandma's house so you'd come cycling everyday. And for some god damned reason you just had to park your tiny cycle next to the seniors' bikes. You were small and cute and skinny so the elder boys loved to tease you and shove you around, except you were super fiesty and always bit back with harsh remarks. They would've beaten you to pulp then and there were it not for me diving in like the batman of your dreams and fighting them off. Well...atleast distracting them. Yeah I'm a wuss kinda guy. Was* a wuss kinda..you get it. Ima softie. Plus I've always been...on the pretty side of things so they'd get distracted by me and smother some lipstick across my mouth and order me to to act like a girl. I did it, I didn't mind."_

It were some sort of noble yet stupid sacrifice. Seonghwa had known he was being ragged but it was courageous for him. Saving a poor boy like Hongjoong from their wrath. And so Hongjoong got to know him as the coward who accepted his pitiful fate and din't mind his dignity when helping someone.  
So they became friends. The crazy introvert who'd bite like a dog whenever someone so much as touched him and the dumb pretty kid who no one liked. The isolated  
and the bullied.

_" We were the worst combo. It was all fun and great being friends; until you didn't come to school for a week. That was strange, you never took offs so i worried. And for the first time I came to the address that was known as your grandma's house at the time. I found out from the neighbours that she had passed away recently and that...that couldn't mean well. I knew she was the only person you had in this world."_

Hongjoong stopped to take a breath. This was all too much too quick. It was all being forced down his now completely blank slate of a brain and he got whiplash from the details of a life he didn't remember living but his body seemed to remember feeling. It seemed to remember the hurt, the anguish and the helplessness.

And for once, instead of being angry at his twisted fate, he thanked it. Thanked his disease that allowed him to forget the memories of a painful separation in reminiscense of which, Hongjoong would probably have lingered for the rest of his life. Maybe occasionaly cried to himself on some nights were it not for his memory, that forgot all the pain on his behalf.

The good memories were erased, yes, but so were the bad ones.

_" So I entered the house all concerned that you had no one to comfort you,how lonely and sad you must be feeling. And sure enough I found you curled into a ball next to the bed crying into your knees. Everything in the room was shattered. The vases and picture frames broken, the flowers scattered and rotten and that was strange, because no matter how sad you were, you'd never break things? But that was when I found out."_

_"When you looked at me and instantly threw a punch at my face as if I were some intruder I knew something was wrong. You pretended to not know me and asked me my identity while looking just as confused when I called you 'Hongjoong.' You had your hospital reports crumbled in your hands... Hongjoong you weren't upset about your grandmother's passing, because you didn't remember it. Sometime after the funeral you must've passed out of the greif and woke up with amnesia. You were angry at your own lack of information with the only evidence being- your pschological report. You knew that you had an issue, but that was about it. As much as I wanted to run away for several reasons including the punch in my face and the freakyness of this whole situation, I stayed. Because if you truly had no one except your grandma, you would never find out about who you were. So then I helped you and practically raised you from there(PS. I know you're funny but if you call me daddy after reading that i SWEAR TO GOD)."_

"Yeah like that empty threat is gonna stop me." Hongjoong snorted. If he had any reservations against calling an almost stranger 'daddy', he dropped them in favour of becoming close to his supposed bestie?...fiance? that.

Seonghwa stepped into the room finally, closing the door behind him softly, hands hiding half his face as his muffled voice told Hongjoong to keep reading. He looked like he had been crying.

With a new found respect and gratitude towards him, he nodded. Hongjoong just wanted to make him smile again. But Seonghwa sitting att thefar end of the room was clearly a red signal. So he continued with the notebook.

He then went through some of his own "NOTES TO SELF" written by Hongjoong...for Hongjoong.  
Somewhow the only one note imporatnt enough to remember was the one that read _"Oh and don't worry about spending nights with Hwa,if you know what I mean...*wink wink*. You're a pretty handsome dude yourself my dude, he'll appreciate whatever you do. And also don't worry about getting too excited and losing your memories, Hwa is extremely vanilla so that's safe."_

Uhm okay. Yeah that was a good tip...he-he could keep that in mind for...well..whenever. Sooner or later. Preferably sooner. ha ha...Ha.

At this point if there were a few things Hongjoong definitely knew about his personality then they were that 1) he is rebellious. 2) he hates dissapointing others and  
3)He might be a little too whipped for Seonghwa.

And just like that he stood up from his place on the sofa and made his way over to Seonghwa who was wiping his nose on a handkercheif. Seonghwa, a little taken aback, stood up and Hongjoong felt like he could literally melt to mush because of the sheer guilt he felt for making Seonghwa look this upset. But he continued with his silly little endeavour with confidence, and then, like a stupid teenage high school jock he put on the smuggest grin and said " On the bright side, each time i forget everything, I get to fall for you all over again."

It was cheesy and Hongjoong almost flinched but it was the truth. He wondered how it was possible to fall for someone he technically has only just met. But he supposed his body hadn't lost its sense of familiarity and attraction towards Seonghwa even when his mind had.

"You could teach me who I am, meanwhile I could learn everything about you. Again"

As if Hongjoong had with that one statement lighted a hundred fireworks in the sky and Seonghwa, like a kid of 5 who gaped at it in childish joy , jumped and enveloped Hongjoong into a humongous hug. His broad shoulders completely engulfing the smaller man, reminding Hongjoong that he is infact, a very tiny bean.  
He didn't lose that overly coquettish expression at that though.

"Umm..so am I that smooth or are you really that easy" - Hongjoong said, giggling fondly.

He didn't remember any part of being best friends with this man in front of him. But somehow the way it felt in his nerves made him exceedingly comfortable to joke around Seonghwa.

  
Seonghwa made an offended grunt at that while pulling back and smiling into Hongjoong's eyes.

  
" I'm just whipped, dumbo" he sighed.

And not that anime girl totally lovestruck type of sigh, but rather that "why do I even love this man" kind of sigh. Because really, what even was so special in Hongjoong for him to have such precious company beside him all through his tough times, unrelenting support even when he's forgetfully ungrateful, and so much trust. In hongjoong and in their friendship.

But maybe he really was someone worth all this affection, worth all this faith. Maybe he really was a great person. He didn't know.

But as he took Seonghwa's hands in his, for the first time, he didn't feel distressed about it.Just excited, to find out who he was, in peaceful anticipation and alongside the one person he knew he could trust.

And even though some part of him wanted to take it slow and discover their relationship yet again, he figured it might be a tiresome thought for Seonghwa. For him to keep living the same details again and again just to explain it to Hongjoong. It was unfair. And for the sake of all that he owed, respected, thanked and loved Seonghwa for, he chose to think of him first.

And while Seonghwa looked like he could hug Hongjoong till suffocation, it was time to speak. Hongjoong fondly giggled and whispered merrily into the other's ears.  
"So...should we take the vows or..?"  
  


....................................  
  


_So when the constellations shift_   
_And the world seems to change_   
_Promise me that atleast_   
_You will stay the same_   
_Because by your side_   
_Even if I have no clue_   
_Align will all skies_   
_If I get to be lost in you_   
  


....................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go  
> Lessgettit bois  
> Also, thanks for reading!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> That last part is just my addition as a monologue? Poetry and I might make that into a continuation too. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway pls lemme know what you thought about it  
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
